


Shipuary 2021

by BeccaBoo40



Series: Shipuary 2021 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Do I need to tag Animal Crossing now, Do I tag SIZZY now or Sotus Boys, F/M, Future ships to come, I am weak for ChengNing, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBoo40/pseuds/BeccaBoo40
Summary: I decided to join xochit-sketches's Shipuary but since I don't draw I decided to do write out the prompts instead to maybe help with my writing funk. Also, this was not beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes. I am a bit rusty with writingDay 1: Historical; Ship: AmeripanDay 2: Stargazing; Ship: XiYaoDay 3: Video Games; Ship: ItapanDay 4: Theme Song; USUKDay 5: Ghost Hunting; Zhuling featuring Jingyi and ZizhenDay 6: Mad Scientist and his henchman; Ningxian (Major Character Death.)Day 7: First OTP; PercabethDay 8: Favorite Canon scene; KongArtDay 9: Prince/ss and thier Knight; ChengNingI am behind but I am still posting! Yay for that at least lolEDIT: I am putting this on hold for now, please Chapter 10 for details
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jiang Cheng/ Wen Ning, Lan SiZhui/Jin Ling, Lan XiChen/Jin GuangYao, Wen Ning/Wei Wuxian
Series: Shipuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140029
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1 Historical Ameripan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Shipuary is here!
> 
> Day 1 will be Historical Ameripan, right around the era of America forcing Japan to open up the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.
> 
> I hope this falls under the prompt well enough haha

Day 1 Historical Ameripan

There was a knock on his door in the captain’s quarters and Alfred looked up from his documents. 

“Come in.” The door opened to reveal a tall blonde male with blue eyes. 

“Sir, we have reached the shores of Japan.” Alfred grinned and began to gather his documents. 

“Awesome! Thanks, dude. Go ahead and prepare for docking .” The other nodded and left the quarters. Alfred grinned as he glanced out the window at the looming shores of Japan. 

Kiku curled up in his blankets as his boss knocked on his door. 

“Kiku, Black Ships have appeared on our shores and are asking to dock.” Kiku opened his door just enough for him to poke out his head. 

“Please tell them to go away.” And then he shut his door again. 

“Kiku, it is the Americans. They are insisting we let them dock.”

There was no reply. 

“Kiku, we are letting them dock.” Kiku sighed. He should have known that his boss would let the intruders dock anyways. The door is opened and Kiku jolts and clamps down on his blankets. 

“You must attend this and greet the Americans.” Kiku shook his head. 

“I will think about it. Please leave for now and I will get back to you.” He buried his head inside his blankets as if he was a turtle. His boss sighed. 

“If you do not come out and greet the Americans, I will take away your salted mackerel.” Kiku threw his blankets off. 

“Please give me about 10 minutes to get ready.” After his boss left his room, Kiku began to pull on a fresh yukata and then took a deep breath. He could do this. Just go out there, say hello and then come back to his comforter and his salted mackerel. Nodding once, he reached for his door and opened it up to step out. The first thing he heard was a burst of very obnoxious laughter. Looking in the direction, Kiku gets his first look at what Americans looked like. The loud one turned to him and grinned. 

“You must be Kiku! I am Alfred F. Jones or better known as the United States of America!” Kiku just bowed. 

“Nice...nice to meet you, Alfred-kun.” The other grinned and looked around. 

“Your place is really nice! Well, shall we talk? My boss had some terms he wanted to give you guys.” Kiku hesitantly nodded. 

Not long after the Americans had given their terms, did Kiku suddenly want to crawl back into his blankets. His boss had gone silent and Kiku waited for his response. After about 5 minutes of silence did his boss finally speak. 

“We accept your terms.” Kiku tensed as Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh. 

“We knew you would! I hope this does well for both of our countries.” Their bosses shook hands and Kiku sighed as they all began to sign the documents. 

After all the boring work was done did Alfred manage to find Kiku sitting on the edge of his porch with a cup of hot tea. Alfred walked over to him and sat down. 

“I know what we did showing up here, probably caught you off guard but it was all my boss’s idea. Though I admit, I am glad because you are the first non-European country I have met.” 

Alfred found excitement in meeting countries but there was something different about this country. He was quiet and secluded but he seemed like not only would he make a great ally but maybe good friends as well. Kiku had stayed silent while Alfred spoke. Then Kiku spoke. 

“You may be loud but you seem definitely different than other countries I have met before.” Alfred laughed, not as loud. 

“So how about we become more than allies?” 

“More than allies? What do you mean?” Alfred stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

“How about friends?” Kiku looked down at the other’s hand before he took it after a brief hesitance.

“Friends. That would be nice.” Kiku smiled and Alfred just felt the smallest flutter in his chest. 

“Alfred? What are you doing?” Alfred was sitting outside on his garden bench with a cup of coffee in his hands. Looking over he saw his boyfriend walking over to him, a tray with tea for himself. The other sat and Alfred smiled at his smaller boyfriend. 

“Hey babe, I was just thinking about when we first met.” Kiku frowned. 

“That was years ago, why would you think about it?” Alfred chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“I think I am getting old, Kiku. I am remembering the old days.” Kiku smacked his arm gently. 

“Quiet, I am older than you.” Alfred laughed, loud but Kiku didn't mind as much anymore. He was more used to it than he was back then when the Americans ‘invaded’ home but even after centuries of friendship and wars, Kiku was happy that his boss back then had accepted the American’s offer or just where he would be today without his burger-loving boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be different ships for this, as the tag above mentions. Please note this is my first time posting on Ao3 >_<


	2. Day 2 Stargazing XiYao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Shipuary. I spent too long deciding on what ship to use but I finally use XiYao. Never really written them before, so hopefully, I did okay...
> 
> To be honest, I never wrote Ameripan before either so I guess this is just new for me altogether! 
> 
> Haha, but this turned out pretty cute and really makes me wish I could draw...
> 
> Day 2 Stargazing Xiyao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.
> 
> Without further due, is my attempt at Day 2. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Day 2: Stargazing; XiYao 

Meng Yao had just finished making dinner when he noticed that the front door of his small home was opened. Worried for a moment, he went outside looking around for his guest. He found the other male standing outside in the front yard, staring up at the starry night sky. Walking over, Meng Yao looked over at the taller male. 

“Brother Xichen, you shouldn’t be out here, you may be seen.” Meng Yao knew that his home was secluded from the rest of the city but he knew the Wen Sect was looking for the older Lan. The said male sighed and then looked over at Meng Yao. 

“I am aware, A-Yao, but I just couldn’t help but stare at the stars and wonder…” He trailed off, as he was losing his train of thought but it was more that he was losing himself in his thoughts. 

“Wonder if your brother is okay? And if your Sect is?” Lan Xichen smiled down at Meng Yao and nodded. 

“Yeah. Knowing the fact that Wanji stayed behind worries me greatly.” Meng Yao put his hand on the other’s arm. 

“I know it does, Brother Xichen but you had to escape with your Sect’s teachings.” Lan Xichen only sighed. 

“I know that was what Uncle wanted me to do...but I should have stayed and fought.” Meng Yao could only nod. Had he been put in Lan Xichen’s position, he probably would have felt the same. 

“Dinner is ready..would you like to eat it out here? We can still sit and watch the stars, it is a clear night.” Lan Xichen then smiled and nodded. 

“I would like that, yes.” Meng Yao nodded and went inside to gather a few blankets. He then grabbed the two bowls of soup that he made, making sure to keep them bland tasting because of the Gusu palate. Lan Xichen took the blanket from him and laid it before taking a seat and then taking one of the two bowls from the other. Meng Yao took a seat next to him, and they ate in silence for the first few minutes, until Lan Xichen spoke again, softly. 

“Sitting outside like this on the ground...would be very looked down upon at home but, it is nice.” Lan Xichen looked back up at the stars, soup was forgotten for a moment. Meng Yao took this moment to stare at the gorgeous man before him. He had been around beautiful men before, considering where he grew up but Xichen’s beauty was different from the others. Meng Yao guessed he was called one of the Twin Jades for naught. Meng Yao just wanted to stare at him with his chiseled features and kind gray eyes. But as if fate could not grant him that, Lan Xichen looked over at him, causing Meng Yao to look away, cheeks tinted red at the possibility of him being caught staring. 

“The soup is very good. It was thoughtful of you for considering my tasting palate.” Meng Yao only managed to control the blush on his cheeks and nodded. 

“I am glad you like it. I have only visited Gusu once, once with Nie Huaisang, but I remember the type of food you served there.” Lan Xichen nodded and then glanced back at the starry night sky. 

“Is it weird that maybe I rather like it here and don’t wish to return?” Meng Yao was surprised by this statement. 

“But Brother Xichen, you must. You have to find your brother...and take care of your Sect. Who knows what happened after the Wens attacked. Meng Yao actually did know as he had heard about how it had been burned to the ground, that one of the Twin Jades had disappeared with some of the Sect’s teachings and books while the second Lan had stayed behind. But even the famous Lan Wangji had not been enough, he had quickly been overrun by the Wen Sect and even had been crippled in the battle. There had also been rumors of a spy or a rat amidst the Gusu Lan Sect as someone had to have let the Wens because of the barrier that kept people out without a jade pendant. But no one had been able to figure out who it had been. Meng Yao of course had not told Lan Xichen any of this, because he knew that it was too early for the other Lan to go on a hunt for his brother. He just needed to rest. Eventually, Lan Xichen could go out and find what Lan members he could and his brother as well. 

“ I know that I must return but living here with you...it is nice, and I almost don’t want it to end.” Meng Yao went silent at that. He didn’t want it to end as well but, he had his own plans. He had to enact soon and he knew that the faster Lan Xichen returned to the Lan Sect, the faster Meng Yao could go on with his plan. 

“Enough of that, let’s talk about other matters. Do you think you can teach me how to make this soup? I would like to make it for Wangji, once we are reunited.” Meng Yao smiled and nodded. 

“I can. Hopefully, you won’t be as bad a cook as you were at the laundry.” Lan Xichen’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t realize clothing could tear that easy.” Meng Yao laughed and smiled. 

“You are just lucky I know how to sew.” If the Lan Xichen pouted, Meng Yao was pretty sure he was. At that, the two of them turned to look back up at the stars again, their fingers just inches apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as Day 1 but I didn't expect the Ameripan one to even be that long. 
> 
> Day 3 is on the way~


	3. Day 3 Video Games Itapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Shipuary...I am definitely a bit late but I managed to get it out haha
> 
> I really didn't want to do Hetalia again but I was talking with a friend and we loved the idea of Japan and Italy playing Animal Crossing together, while a confused Germany watched. 
> 
> So here is what we got, I guess lol
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.

It was a normal day for Kiku as he was relaxing in his hotel room, de-stressing with his favorite game. He had just caught one of the rare bugs he needed for his critterpedia when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and set his game down. He walked over to his door, opening up to see his old friend Feliciano. 

“Konnichiwa, Feliciano-kun. What can I do for you?” Feliciano sighed and threw himself at Kiku. 

“Ve...Ludwig has gone drinking with Gilbert and I am bored. So I came to see what you were doing.” Kiku nodded and let the small Italian into his room. 

“I am just playing a game. Would you like some tea?” Feliciano nodded and followed the Japanese man into his hotel room. 

“Ve! I like your Japanese tea. What type of tea do you have today?” 

“Just the normal green tea, I am afraid.” Feliciano just nodded. 

“Ve, then green tea it is!” Kiku just nodded and prepared some water for tea. Feliciano saw the switch on the bed. 

“Oh, is that your switch Kiku?” 

“Hm? Oh yes. As I said, I was playing my game.” 

“What game is it? It looks cute!” Feliciano had picked up the console and was looking at the cute little man on the screen who was holding a net. 

“It is called Animal Crossing. It is a game that my house has been making for years. This is the newest installation of it.” 

“Oooh! I have heard about it from Alfred! How do you play?” Kiku walked over and took a seat next to Feliciano, gently taking the console from the other. 

“It is rather simple. You just have to run around and do various things around the island. You can catch bugs and fish for fish.” Kiku showed him how you fish in the river and caught sea bass. Kiku sighed. 

“What is wrong? You caught the fish right?” Feliciano asked, confused. Kiku nodded. 

“Yes, I did but the sea bass is caught so often.” Feliciano nodded in understanding.   
“That makes sense. What else can you do in the game?” The other country was obviously interested in the said game. Maybe Kiku should send Feliciano a switch with the game for him to play. 

“You also can sell the things you can catch to make bells to pay your loan.” 

“Loan? You have debt in this game?” Kiku nodded. 

“Yes, to Tom.” Kiku had his character run to the building where Tom pretty much lived. 

“This is Tom Nook.” Kiku proceeded to explain to Feliciano as best as he could about the currency and ways of playing Animal Crossing. 

About a month later, Feliciano was sitting at Ludwig’s house and was playing his own game. Kiku had sent him a switch and the game a week after they all returned home from England, after the world meeting. 

He clapped when he had just made a payment of bells to pay off his loan. He was only about 5k left in debt and he could easily go diving and pay off the rest of the loan. He picked up his phone and called Kiku. 

“Kiku! I have about 5k left to pay off to Tom and then my last loan is paid off.” Ludwig looked up at the sound of loan. When did Feliciano have loans to a guy named Tom? And who was Tom? Ludwig knew that there were mafias in Italy but Feliciano would never own any money right? 

“Yeah yeah, I think I have some extra stone for Kiku, do you wanna come to visit for it?” Ludwig thought about how late it was for Kiku to visit. 

“Okay! I will open the gates, Kiku! I got a new villager too, he is really cute.” Ludwig looked over at Feliciano again, very confused. 

“Alright! Gates are open? Are you on your way? Ah, there you are!” Ludwig looked around. Where was Kiku? How did he get here so fast? It then clicked in that Feliciano was looking at his game still. Was all that in the game? Ludwig was now curious as he got up and walked over and sat down next to Feliciano. 

“Kiku is here?” He asked and Feliciano looked up and nodded. 

“Si! See?” Feliciano pointed to an avatar-like person who looked a bit like Kiku, standing next to another that looked like Feliciano. 

“It is a new game, Kiku taught me! See?” Feliciano put Kiku on speakerphone so he could still talk to the other. 

“Oh. What was this about you being in debt?” There was a soft chuckle on the other end. 

“In the game, Ludwig-san. In the game you have Tom Nook, a raccoon upgrade your house. But he will have you pay him back for it, like a house loan.” Ludwig nodded as if that made sense. 

“I see.” Feliciano grinned as he continued to play as Ludwig watched over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that cute? I like to imagine Germany later getting the game and all three of them just sit and play Animal Crossing lol 
> 
> Anyways, I will be posting Day 4 so I can sort of catch up. I also have Day 5 planned so hopefully that one will be out on time.


	4. Day 4 Theme Song USUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this one did not go as planned...
> 
> The song I was gonna use was going to be for Hitman Jones and Assassin Kirkland but no matter how hard I tried I could not make it feel like it belonged in this series so I put it on the back burner to shimmer for later. 
> 
> For now, have this attempt at a love song with an OOC England and slightly OOC America... 
> 
> I have no idea what this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.
> 
> As for the song I used...it is   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLxe7sqQGXo&ab_channel=Moodysol
> 
> Love Score, originally sung by a Thai girl band, SIZZY featuring Nanon. But linked the cover sung by the Sotus Boys...because I like this version better, but please listen to SIZZY x NANON version too. Both are really good.
> 
> Since I don't know how to italicize here in Ao3 yet, and you are curious about the lyrics, I suggest looking up the song or at least the lyrics as I put them in the fic.
> 
> On that note, I give you day 4.

How should I smile? Is this too wide?  
Should I look lonely? So he can comfort me?

Alfred sat during the intermission of the meeting. He watched Arthur sitting not too far from him reading what looked to be like porn of some sort. 

You were sweet a minute ago...now you look sullen, all of a sudden. What’s the deal girl?

Arthur knew that Alfred was staring at him but everytime he looked up, Alfred had already looked away. He looked so pouty now when just earlier he was all loud and annoying as he always was. Just what was his deal? Whenever he was younger, he would always tell Arthur what he wanted but now he was different would just pout.

Should I pretend to be mad? What if he ignores me back?   
Doesn’t he know that I’m flirting?

Alfred sipped the diet cola through his straw, until there was nothing left. This idoit not realize that he had been flirting with him all morning? It wasnt like he would flirt like Francis does, because Arthur doesn’t seem to like that either. He wondered if he should pretend to be mad but what if he just continues to ignore him?

Are you a princess or a player? The more I think, the more confused I get. You’re a mystery.  
The more we fight, the closer we get...I try not to care but end up missing you

Arthur was getting frustrated. Just what did this boy want from him? He was a mystery. One minute he was insulting Arthur and the next he was staring at him from across the room with a look that Arthur just could not figure out. They fought but were they ever really getting closer? But no matter what, Arthur always ended up missing him. But that was his brotherly affection...right?

I want you to try to understand…

Alfred got up and threw his cup away before leaving the room. Why didn’t Arthur understand? Why couldn’t just get it through his head just what Alfred wanted?

I want to get through to your heart

Arthur watched Alfred stomp out of the room, and Arthur could not help but to follow him. He just wanted to get through the other’s heart but was what really stopping him?

The more I try to stop, the faster my heart beats

Alfred didn’t even pay attention to where he was walking, he just had to go. He couldn’t be in the same room with Arthur right now. He just couldn’t be in the same room as him. 

“Alfred!” Alfred stopped at his name being called. Was that Arthur, following him. He turned to see the other walking towards him, slightly out of breath as he had walked or ran after the younger. 

“Arthur, what-” 

All I have is you in my heart

Arthur just reached out and grabbed Alfred’s wrist. “I know there is something you are trying to tell me but I can’t figure out what it is.” Alfred stared for a bit and then spoke what was on his mind.

“Can I love you? How many scores do I get? What should I do to be with you? I will do it all? I am still new to love, you’re my tutor.” 

Arthur was silent for a moment and then spoke what was on his mind, cheeks tinted pink. 

“Don’t care how much you score, as long as we’re together, I will be fine.”

Tears formed up in Alfred’s eyes as he pulled Arthur to his chest. 

“I’ll be good, I’ll earn my score. Keep doing good one day, I’ll win your heart. Put your hand on my cheek and do it some more.” 

Arthur pulled back from the other’s chest and reached up to cup Alfred’s cheeks in his hand to wipe away his tears. Arthur’s own tears threatened to fall. 

“Once you’ve won my heart, you’ll be gone” 

Eyes locked and closer we get. They say intimacy is bliss.   
Let’s get intimate and we kiss.

Arthur leaned up and pressed his lips against Alfred’s trembling ones. 

“Hush now, if you wanted to confess your love for me, you should have just done so.” Alfred just buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I was scared…” Arthur chuckled and stroked the other’s hair gently. 

“Oh Alfred, even after you left me for your freedom, I still never stopped loving you. But as I watched you grow, I couldn’t see you as the little boy I had raised but instead the man you became. And that is who I fell in love with. I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same as you seemed to pull away more and more.” Alfred just sniffled again. 

“I am sorry Arthur...I do really love you.” 

“I know you do, pet. Are you okay to make it through the meeting? Afterwards, why don’t we go out?” Alfred perked up. 

“Like on a date?” Arthur smiled. 

“If you want to, yes.” Alfred cheered and hugged Arthur again. 

“Yes!” Arthur laughed and then pecked Alfred’s lips again. 

“Very well, be sure to wait for me after the meeting okay?” Alfred nodded and with a skip in his step, Alfred led Arthur back to the meeting room as it was about time to start. What they did not know but behind a plant was Matthew, Francis and Kiku. They all smiled at each other and whispered one word. 

“Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is super sappy and maybe a bit OOC but I thought it ended cute and you know what, I liked it loll
> 
> Day 5 hopefully will be up...
> 
> I am going to sleep now~


	5. Day 5 Ghost Hunting Zhuling featuring Zizhen and Jingyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The juniors go ghost hunting only to find not exactly what they are looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No serious notes. Just a super cute one shot here! 
> 
> Be sure to check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.

“Are you sure it is this way?” Jingyi asked for like the 5th time since they set out for their night hunt. Jin Ling sighed and nodded. 

“Yes, I am sure this is the right way.” Jingyi then lifted the compass that Wei Wuxian had given them before they had left. 

“Um, but Senior Wei’s compass says that it's back the other way.” Jin Ling stopped and turned towards Jingyi. 

“I don’t need to use his tools, I know exactly where we are going.” Jin Ling huffed. Lan Sizhui chose to speak up then. 

“Why don't we find a place to sit, and get our bearings? We have been walking for a bit now.” Zizhen nodded in agreement. 

“Agree. I feel like we have been walking in circles.” That was the wrong thing to say. 

“We have not been!” Jin Ling huffed but then turned and walked towards a big tree to do as Lan Sizhui had suggested. The others followed behind him. Jingyi was still inspecting the compass. 

“The compass is still saying that we should go back where we came.” Jin Ling huffed. 

“Your compass is broken, why would we go back to where we came from? The seniors are there, and if there were any ghosts there, the seniors would have already taken them out. So we just keep going forward. I am sure of it.” Zizhen and Lan Sizhui glanced at each other, as they knew that breaking between their boyfriends was fruitless. Jingyi however looked at Zizhen. 

“You agree with me right?” As in result, Jin Ling looked towards Sizhui to agree with him. 

“Um...I think..” Zizhen struggled and then glanced at Lan Sizhui for help. He sighed, how come he was the one everyone looked towards. 

“I think we should follow Senior Wei’s compass, if he didn’t think it would have worked, he wouldn’t have given it to us. The Lan Sect has always put our trust in the Yiling Patriarch’s inventions...well the ones that help us anyways. This includes the compass.” Everyone stared at him for a bit and Lan Sizhui was worried that maybe Jin Ling would go off on him next but he just crossed his arms. 

“Fine. I suppose we can follow the compass. But it better take us to some ghosts, or I will break your legs!” Jingyi grinned, proud that he won the argument. He turned to Zizhen and together the two of them looked at the compass while Sizhui walked closer to Jin Ling who now had his arms crossed as if he was pouting about the fact that Lan Sizhui had agreed with Jingyi instead of him. 

“A-Ling, I am sorry.” Jin Ling just shook his head and sighed. 

“It is fine, you are right. I guess I still have a hard time wanting to use devices made by him.” Lan Sizhui understood. Jin Ling still had mixed feelings about Wei Wuxian, just because of what happened to his parents. Despite that Wei Wuxian had sat down with Jin Ling and explained just what really happened back then. How they had discovered Jin Guangyao managed to control Wen Ning, resulting in the death of Jin Zixuan and that Jiang Yanli had pushed Wei Wuxian out of the way of the sword. Jin Ling had grown up being told that Wei Wuxian had been the one who killed his parents, even Jiang Cheng himself had believed it for a while until everything truly came to light. 

“His inventions are quite handy, you know. I have this faint memory of him staying up late in his cave working on these inventions. Sometimes he would forget to eat, you know. Uncle Ning used to take food to him.” Jin Ling looked at Lan Sizhui and saw the distant look in the other’s eyes, as if he was chasing memories that he just couldn’t catch. While Jin Ling had indeed grown up without his parents, he at least could remember most of his childhood. Lan Sizhui could only remember his time at Gusu, and barely a few faces from his days at the Burial Mounds. Jin Ling nodded and just glanced down at his sword. 

“I know his inventions are good, I just have a hard time admitting it.” Lan Sizhui nodded and smiled. 

“And it is understandable.” Lan Sizhui didn’t say anything else and he didn’t need to. Jin Ling took a deep breath, standing up. Lan Sizhui smiled and followed him. 

“We should be heading out now. Jingyi, What way does the compass point now?” Jingyi looked up surprised and glanced at Sizhui who just nodded and Jingyi pulled it out again. 

“Still pointing in the same direction as before.” Jin Ling nodded. 

“Then we head back that way then.” Jingyi and Zizhen stood up, nodding almost as if they were in sync. 

“Alright!” 

They walked for about half an hour when Jingyi stopped. Lan Sizhui turned to his friend. 

“What is it Jingyi?” The other Lan moved the compass around a bit, and he frowned. 

“I could be reading this wrong but I think this is where the compass wanted to lead us.” Jin Ling drew his sword, and everyone else followed. Was it hiding? Everyone kept quiet and waited. When they heard nothing, Jin Ling frowned. 

“I don’t want to say I told you so-”

“Wait, A-Ling.” Lan Sizhui glanced up. Everyone else did as well. With a single nod between the two, Jin Ling drew his bow and notched an arrow, aimed, and shot it upwards. There was a grunt and then something fell towards them. Everyone directed their swords at the thing that fell from the sky. 

“Aha, so the compass was correct!” Jingyi grinned, proud of himself. Jin Ling just huffed and then just as he was about to attack, Lan Sizhui heard what sounded like chains. Then it clicked in. 

“Wait!” Jin Ling stopped just as the sword was about to hit the corpse. Once the dust settled more, Lan Sizhui squatted down to the level of the corpse that had his arms over his head. He saw the chains on the other’s wrists and then everyone else realized it too. 

“It is alright, Uncle Ning. We won’t hurt you.” Wen Ning looked up, and if a ghost corpse would blush then Wen Ning probably was. 

“Ahhh, I am A-Yuan. Young Master Wei asked me to follow you guys from behind to keep an eye on you. I did not think you would find me.” Jin Ling sighed and leaned against the tree. 

“Jingyi’s compass did.” Lan Sizhui now understood why the compass kept trying to make them go back, it kept picking up on Wen Ning. Lan Sizhui chuckled and helped Wen Ning up. 

“I suppose we should inform Senior Wei about this.” Wen Ning just nodded and then bowed his head. 

“I am sorry, A-Yuan I did not mean to interfere with the night hunt.” Lan Sizhui just smiled and shook his head. 

“It is alright, Uncle Ning. Why don’t we all just head back to Gusu. It is getting late.” Everyone just nodded and began their way back to Gusu where Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian would be there to greet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super behind on the prompts due to emotional issues, so I am posting a few all at the same time.   
> Sorry about that!


	6. Day 6 Mad Scientist and his henchman NingXian (Major Character Death Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are happily married until tragedy hits them.   
> Has a somewhat happy ending. Is something close to Ningxian
> 
> (I struggled with this prompt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.

Wen Ning watched as his best friend switched vows with his new husband, and Wen Ning smiled heart heavy. He was happy for Wei Ying, he was. But why couldn’t it be Wen Ning Ning up there with Wei Ying instead, slipping the ring on the other’s finger. Wangji was a good man, and Wen Ning knew he would treat Wei Ying well. And Wei Ying was marrying into a good family. So when the two of them faced all the guests, Wen Ning silently said his goodbyes to Wei Ying. 

“You are so brave, you know?” Wen Ning looked over at their other friend of 3 years, Nie Huaisang. He was fanning himself as he watched the two grooms dance on the floor. 

“W...What do you mean?” Wen Ning asked. Nie Huaisang slapped his fan shut. 

“You crush on Wei Ying of course, you think none of us noticed? Well maybe almost all of us, didn’t notice.” Nie Huaisang saw their other friend, and Wei Ying adopted brother on the other side of the reception hall drinking some punch.

“Now if you excuse me.” He stood up in one smooth move, Nie Huaisang had made his way over to Jiang Cheng, attempting to talk his lover into a dance. Wen Ning sighed. So everyone knew, huh? He watched aimlessly as the dance floor slowly filled up with others. Even young A-Yuan, a relative of his, was dancing with the young A-Ling, Wei Ying’s nephew. Looks like everyone had someone, but for him. Someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, he saw his sister smile down at him. 

“Come on, A-Ning. Let’s dance.” Wen Ning nodded and stood up as his sister led him to the dance floor. At least he had his sister. 

A year into the marriage of Wei Ying and Lan Wangji, did Wen Ning hear the terrible news. He heard from his sister first because she was a doctor. When he heard, Wen Ning’s heart clenched. It couldn’t be. Wen Qing said that the police were looking into the matter, saying that it was possibly murder. 

“You should be the one to tell him, A-Ning. Even Xichen agrees.” Xichen was a police officer. 

“How is Xichen holding up?” Wen Qing sighed. 

“From what I have heard, he has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. Meng Yao and Nie Mingjue are with him. But you know where you need to be. Go.” Wen Ning nodded and rushed out of the two-bedroom apartment he and his sister shared. He got into his car and drove to a house he had just been at two days ago. Everything had been fine. Lan Wangji was such a good husband, and the official adoption papers for A-Yuan had just gone through but now this. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the house. The light was one, so he knew that he would be home, probably making dinner. When Wen Ning stepped out of his car, it started to pour down rain. Oh how the weather even could set the mood. Wen Ning rushed to the door and knocked. The door opened, and Wei Ying looked at him surprised. 

“A-Ning?” The look on his face must have alerted Wei Ying of something because he let the other in. 

“A-Ning, it is late. You would never come here this late, looking this upset. What happened?” Wen Ning saw A-Yuan playing in front of the fireplace. 

“Maybe you should send A-Yuan to his room first…” Wei Ying looked confused but nodded. 

“A-Yuan, can you go play upstairs for a bit please?” Wen Yuan nodded, confused. He walked upstairs with his toys. Wei Ying turned back to Wen Ning who was now fiddling with his sleeve. 

“A-Ning...what is it?” Wen Ning reached over and took Wei Ying’s hands. 

“Lan Wangji has been murdered.” Wei Ying’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull his hand from Wen Ning’s. It was like his body had gone numb. Wen Ning then explains what his sister told him. Apparently, Lan Wangji had been walking home from work to pick up some things for dinner that night when he was attacked from behind. His body had been found with the knife in his back and a note in his hand. Written in the note was ‘If I can’t half him, then one can. Signed SS’

He was rushed to the hospital but there was nothing that the doctors could do, as Lan Wangji had already passed on. Wen Qing had then rushed home immediately to tell Wen Ning so he could be the one to break the news to Wei Ying. 

After Wen Ning told Wei Ying the story, he saw the tears running down his friend’s face. He reached out to wipe the tears but then stopped as Wei Ying looked down at him. There was so much pain and regret in his eyes. He stood up, his fist clenched. 

“I am going to the hospital to see my husband.” Wei Ying choked on the word husband. “Can you watch A-Yuan?” Wen Ning nodded and watched as Wei Ying put on his shoes and left out in the pouring rain. 

“Where is Daddy Wei going?” Wen Ning turned to A-Yuan, who was hugging a small stuffed rabbit close to his chest. Wen Ning remembered it had been a gift from Lan Wangji, when A-Yuan officially joined the family. Wen Ning reached for A-Yuan and pulled the other close. A-Yuan was so young and had already lost his birth parents and now one of his adopted parents as well. 

“Daddy Wei will be back, why don’t I read you a bedtime story?” Wen Yuan nodded and moved to go grab his favorite book. 

Wen Ning awoke to the sound of crashing. He sighed and knew what it was. He got out of his bed and headed down the hall to the basement. It had been almost a full year since Lan Wangji’s murder and Wei Ying had gone crazy with trying to find a way to bring his husband back. Wen Ning had moved in with Wei Ying and A-Yuan to take care of them. If he hadn’t, they both would have starved. He opened the basement and found Wei Ying collapsed on the ground, shattered glass and various liquids spilled everywhere. Wen Ning walked over to Wei Ying, used to these outbursts, and wrapped his arms around the other. He had gotten used to becoming that shoulder for Wei YIng to cry on. 

“I have tried everything, A-Ning. There is just nothing to bring him back.” Wen Ning just stroked his hair and held Wei Ying close. 

“You have been here from the beginning, haven’t you?” Wen Ning didn’t speak. 

“I am sorry, I have put so much burden on you.” Wen Ning shook his head. 

“Don’t apologize, your heart was full of pain and loss. I was just here to be the person to let you cry on their shoulder...and to feed A-Yuan.” 

“A-Yuan...I have failed as a parent.” Wen Ning shook his head. 

“No, A-Yuan still looks towards you as a dad. I just told him you needed time. Sister and I have been taking care of him.” 

“I think...I think I am going to stop.” Wen Ning was surprised. 

“Stop?” Wei Ying started, not moving his head from Wen Ning’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, Lan Zhan wouldn’t want me to suffer like this. To be bringing him back like this? What was I even thinking?” Wen Ning pushed some hair behind Wei Ying’s ears. 

“It was your grief talking, it is understandable. I think it would be okay if you stopped. You don’t have to move on from him. But keeping him in your memory is enough.” Wei Ying was silent and just rested his head on Wen Ning’s shoulder, eyes closed. Wen Ning knew that even if Wei Ying never looked at him like the way he used to look at Lan Wangji, he knew that even if he can be with Wei Ying like this, he would be okay. 

In the corner, neither of them could see a ghostly figure. The figure smiled and looked at the two. Wei Ying would be fine now and Lan Wangji could rest. For the past year, the spirit of Lan Wangji, watched with sadness as his husband tried all he could to bring him back but Lan Wangji just wanted him to move on, and be happy. And Lan Wangji knew that Wen Ning could help him with that. And with a final whispered goodbye, Lan Wangji disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this didn't turn out to fit the prompt and also if it made you cry T-T   
> It hurt to write this and I seriously struggled with it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it still 
> 
> Promise the next one is wholesome


	7. Day 7 First OTP Percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll can bet I had so much fun writing this. I haven't' written Percabeth since like...9th grade? I am 24 now so it has be a few years. 
> 
> I almost forgot to add the Percabeth in it but it was so much fun writing for this series again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.
> 
> Also please note that I haven't read past Blood of Olympus yet, so you can bet I don't know much of what happens afterwards. I do know about Percy's half-sister though I had to look up her name aha 
> 
> Anyways have some wholesomeness

Percy Jackson looked at his phone again, his leg bouncing up and down as his mother just smiled at him as she put down the plate of blue pancakes in front of him. She then sat down to start feeding Estelle. Paul glanced at Sally, amused as Percy checked his phone again. 

“Percy, put your phone down and eat. You still have time. I know you have been looking forward to camp but eat your breakfast first.” Percy had been away at college in New Rome. During the break, he and Annabeth and their friends decided to visit home, if they could, for the holidays. So Annabeth went to California and Percy went back to Manhattan, etc. Some of their friends already headed to Camp Half-Blood, or in Frank’s and Hazel's case stayed at Camp Jupiter. Jason, Piper, and Leo had gone to Half-Blood and Nico took a trip to the Underworld, even though Will wasn’t too happy with it at first. But now that Percy and Annabeth at least had seen their mortal families, it was time for everyone to meet up at camp again, because demigods, even college ones shouldn't be out in the mortal world too long, especially you were as powerful as a son of Poseidon. The Hunters of Artemis were due to visit soon as well, so that meant that they would see Thalia. Percy took a bite of blue pancake and then looked at his phone again, waiting for the message that his ride was here. Sally sighed, leaned over, and took his phone. 

“Hey, come on Mom!” Sally set it down next to her but away from Estelle who was in her grabbing phrase. 

“You can have it back when you finish your pancakes, Percy.” She used the tone that Percy knew, she met seriousness. That if he did not finish his pancakes, he wouldn’t get his phone back. He sighed and then started on his pancakes. After the third bite, he was back to his usual self was the only thing that mattered to him was blue food. Once he was done, his phone buzzed. He looked at his mom, and she laughed. 

“Alright, here it is. Who is picking you up? Is it Nico?” Percy looked at his phone to see it was indeed Nico. 

“Yeah, must be shadow traveling there then.” He went to grab his bag. 

“Then he better eat before he does. Invite the boy in Percy. He needs fuel to take you and himself to camp.” 

“But Mom-” Sally gave her son the look and he sighed. Even as a college student, his mom had complete control over him. He opened the door and saw Nico leaning against the wall, fiddling with his phone. Leo had made special, non-monster tracking, phones for all demigods. But the demand was high so Leo and his cabin spent a lot of time making them. Apparently, they had plans for newer models. 

“Hey Nico, Mom says you gotta come in and eat something before we go.” Nico looked at Percy and then shook his head. 

“No, I am fine.” Percy then looked at how skinny the other was, and he remembered that Nico had spent most of the week in the Underworld so he probably had little to eat, unless he went to the surface to grab something which he didn’t do often. Percy then leaned on the doorway. 

“Alright fine, but you are the one that has to deal with Will when he finds out-” Nico’s eyes widened and then he nodded. 

“Alright, fine. I will come in and eat something. Just don’t tell Will.” Percy then laughed and let the shorter male in. Sally immediately had him engulfed in a hug. 

“Nico! It has been so long, how are you?” Nico just nodded, used to Sally’s hugs by now. 

“I am good, Mrs. Blofis,” Nico said. She let him go and then pushed him to sit at the table and put a plate of blue pancakes in front of him. 

“Eat up, and then you two can go.” Percy just sat back down with another cup of juice while Paul tried to make small talk with Nico. 

Once Nico had finished his breakfast, he smiled at Sally and Paul. 

“Thank you for breakfast.” The two nodded, and with a quick kiss to Sally’s cheek did Percy push Nico out of the house. 

“Alright Percy, stop pushing me.” He chuckled as the other let him go. 

“Aha, sorry Neeks. I am just excited is all.” Nico grinned at him. 

“You think? It has only been a week, Percy. I know for a fact that she already arrived there.” Percy looked at him. 

“How?” Nico just winked and grabbed Percy’s arm. 

“It’s a secret. Hang on to your luggage.” And then the two of them were developed in darkness.   
When they saw light again, they were in the shadows of the Hades Cabin. Percy leaned against its wall and groaned. Thankfully he kept his breakfast down. 

“I will never get used to the feeling of shadow traveling.” Nico just smiled and glanced around. 

“Looks like campers have already started to arrive. Are you good or you need a minute?” Percy just nodded and stood up, tossing his bag over his shoulder. 

“Come on, let's go.” Nico nodded and together the two of them left the shadows of the Hades cabin. When campers began to see Percy and Nico, they waved at them. Excited that they had made it. 

“Good to see that you made it Prissy.” Percy just grinned at Clarisse.

“Good to see you too. See you at Capture the Flag.” Percy and Nico then headed towards the rest of the cabins. The gang had agreed to meet at Percy’s cabin, behind just where he had set up a little hangout area on the beach. Walking around the green stone walls, they were met with a very loud bleat and suddenly Percy was knocked to the ground. 

“Perccccy!” Everyone laughed at them as Percy pushed Grover off of him.

“Gods, Grover aren’t we a little old for you to be doing that to me? You are also heavier.” Grover huffed and stood up and helped his friend. 

“Good to see you too, Perc.” Everyone walked over to greet Percy and Nico. It didn’t take long before Will had his arms around Nico and was checking him over, asking all sorts of questions. Watching them, made Percy remember. And then he saw her. She had her nose in her laptop and earbuds in, so she probably didn’t hear the commotion. He put his fingers to his lips and pointed to her. Everyone backed up and watched as Percy snuck up behind Annabeth and went to scare her when she grabbed his arm and glared up at him. 

“Don’t even try Seaweed Brain.” Percy grinned and managed to get his arm from her. 

“Wouldn’t dare, Wise girl.” Then Annabeth’s grey eyes softened and she threw her arms around Percy. 

“Missed you Kelp head.” 

“Missed you to Owl brain.” She shook her head at the bad attempt of a nickname and leaned forward and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one more to post and then I will be somewhat caught up. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying so far!


	8. Day 8 Favorite Canon scene KongArt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, let me explain this a bit as this series is different from any other of the fandoms I have posted. 
> 
> Sotus is a live-action Thai BL drama that I love with all my heart. And the scene I wrote for this prompt is my favorite scene. No matter how many times I watch this scene I never get tired of it. 
> 
> Quick summary because this scene is like episode 13 aha  
> Kongpob is a freshman and Arthit is his senior by 2 years. They have a rocky start but eventually, feelings develop. Arthit has a hard time accepting these feelings, both Kongpob's and his own. So when Kong confesses Arthit sort of avoids him and you know normal BL stuff. Anyways, they are at a senior's wedding (this is a senior of Arthit's too.) When Arthit starts to think that maybe being in a relationship with Kongpob won't be so bad. This chapter is that scene after the wedding. So it is technically a spoiler if you actually plan on watching the series. Even then, I didn't spoil all they went through to get to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art.
> 
> And if you are interested in Sotus after reading this. You can find the first season on Netflix and on Youtube. The second season is on Youtube only, as well as the special episodes. 
> 
> Also please note that all dialog was taken straight from the episode. Only Kong's thoughts are mine. This is how I preceded his thoughts by looking at his facial expressions. This was episode 13 part 3/4

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back with me?” Ple asked Kongpob once more, just to be sure he didn’t change his mind. 

“Yes, don’t worry.” Ple just nodded and smiled then. 

“Get home safely, okay?” Kongpob gave a small nod and watched as she rolled up her window and drove off. He really didn’t know why he stayed but he didn’t feel like going home either. At home, he would be left alone with his thoughts and his feelings for Arthit. Once her car was almost out of sight, did he turn around and cross the street back to where the wedding party was still being held. As he reached the other side, he saw Arthit standing by the gates, his back turned and the phone pressed to his ear. 

“What are you doing out here, P’Arthit?” Arthit turned around to see that Kong was standing there, and Kong couldn’t be but wondered if that was relief in his eyes. He didn’t think too much about it, as if he did it would bring him pain. Arthit put his phone away. 

“You’re still here?” Arthit asked. Kong only nodded. 

“Yes, I don’t feel like going home yet.” Arthit just nodded and then looked over at him again. 

“Are you hungry?” Kongpob was surprised. Why was Arthit doing this to him? Kong had confessed and Arthit had been avoiding him, but now suddenly Arthit was trying to talk to Kongpob now. Even after Kongpob had asked him to stop faking his feelings, so Kong could avoid such hope. 

“I am hungry. Would you like to keep me company?” Kong couldn’t help the little bit of a flutter of hope that did bloom in his chest. But he ignored it for now. This was just his senior asking him to keep him company, and nothing else. Kong had wanted to say no, but he couldn’t bring himself to, because even if they were just Phi-nong, he could still be with his senior, no matter how much the pain hurt. Kongpob just wasn’t expecting it this soon. So without a word, Kong followed Arthit as he started walking down the sidewalk. 

They walked about a mile, in complete silence. Up ahead there was an outdoor noodle stand. How did Arthit even know this place existed? Arthit glanced behind him as if to make sure Kong was still following, which of course he was. Arthit pretty much had his heart on a string and was pulling it along with him. Arthit led him to an empty table and gestured to him to sit. Kongpob did, glancing around he knew people would start wondering why two young nicely dressed males were having dinner at an outdoor noodle shop but Kong didn’t comment on it. Arthit raised his hand to let the server know he was ready to order. Kong just kept quiet and his head down. He really didn’t know what to say. What does one say when you are in this position? 

The server put down glasses for water, while Arthit started to order. 

“Ahh, I would like a super-size egg noodle in spicy soup.” Kong looked up to order his usual. 

“Can I have rice noodles in clear soup with meatballs?” The server nodded and left, and Kong looked back down again. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Arthit at his point. But then he saw the glasses for water, reached for the bottle and for Arthit’s glass. He poured them each a glass of water, while he felt Arthit watching him the whole time. He didn’t look up at Arthit the entire time. Even after Kong had served the water, there was complete silence between the two of them once again. 

The server soon returned with their dishes and left. Arthit handed him a pair of chopsticks, which Kongpob took after a moment’s hesitation. 

“You like meatballs, don’t you?” Arthit asked. Kong looked up from his soup. 

“Yes.” Arthit then nodded and proceeded to give Kongpob some of his meatballs. 

“Take them.” Kong was beginning to upset now. Did Arthit really just enjoy pulling him like this? Did he enjoy tugging at his heartstrings? Did he enjoy giving Kong false hope?

“Why are you doing this?” Kong had finally got to the point where he had to put a stop to this, for the sake of his heart. Arthit looked up, confused. 

“What are you talking about?” Did he seriously not get it? 

“You really don’t know or you are pretending that you don’t?” Arthit hesitated as if the question caught him off guard but then he just nodded towards Kongpob’s bowl. 

“Just eat. It’s getting cold.” Kong wanted to be mad but he just couldn’t find it in him. Maybe Arthit really did not know? Together the two of them finished their soups in a heavy silence. 

After they finished their dinner, Arthit started walking again and Kongpob followed behind. Neither of them said a word to each other. Arthit ended up leading along the Rama Bridge. Kong was tired and just wanted to go home, but he figured Arthit was still trying to figure things out so he let himself get pulled along. Kongpob looked at Arthit’s shoulders, his mind flashing back to his cherished memories with Arthit. Bringing him food after he ran the 54 laps. Kongpob giving Arthit his gear after the ceremony. Such special moments for Kong and now what was Arthit going to do? Tell him off for his feelings? Kongpob just wished that Arthit would talk, instead of dragging it out like this. Arthit finally stopped walking, and leaned against the railing of the bridge, looking out over the river. Kongpob joined him and waited for Arthit to speak first. It didn’t take long before he did. 

“Kongpob.” Kongpob looked over at him. He was almost scared of what Arthit was going to say. 

“Are you tired?” Kongpob was tired, he was extremely tired but he wanted to see where Arthit was going with this. 

“No.” Arthit just smiled and nodded. 

“Honestly, aren’t you tired at all? You have to chase after me like this, and you have no clue where I’m heading to or when I will stop.” Kong just looked over at Arthit. 

“Even though I don’t know what lies ahead of me. Be it far or near, I still want to be there for you, P’Arthit.” Kongpob had already decided long ago that no matter where Arthit went, Kongpob would follow him. Arthit seemed to be processing that as he looked back down at the water below. 

“But you know, right? That I’m a guy and you are also a guy.” Yes, Kong knew this, but he still could not stop his feelings for the other. After a second, he nodded a bit. 

“Yes.” 

“And you also know, right? That I’m your senior.” Yes, Kongpob knew this too. Where was Arthit taking this? This didn’t feel like a scolding but what else could it be? After a bit more hesitation did Kong nod again. 

“Yes, I know.” 

“And you know, right? That I like to drink pink milk.” Kongpob turned towards Arthit. That was not what he expected. He expected that Arthit would say they couldn’t be together because of their gender and Arthit’s seniority status. Arthit turned to face Kong.

“And you know, right? That I can be incredibly stupid sometimes. I can be really selfish. I whine a lot. I get annoyed easily. I’m just a laid-back kind of guy. I can wake up really late on any day. Even if you know all of these...can you accept who I am?” 

Kongpob finally understood. Arthit hadn’t dragged him out on this walk to scold him or tell him they couldn’t be together. More of the opposite really. Kong faced Arthit, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in about a week. 

“Yes, I can. What about you? Can you accept me?” Arthit turned to face the horizon. 

“I don’t know you well enough, Kongpob.” Kongpob felt his heart beginning to sink. Was it true then? They couldn’t even try? Arthit put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“But I want to know you more.” Kongpob smiled, and a little bit of his teasing self began to return. 

“What do you mean?” There was a playful and challenging look in his eyes. Just to see if he could get Arthit flustered at least. But what happened next was far from what he had in mind. Arthit grabbed Kong’s tie, pulled him forward into a kiss. Kong was surprised but how happy he was to finally taste Arthit’s lips. He could taste alcohol from the wedding earlier today and the spicy soup he had for dinner. It was probably the best kiss he had ever had. He smiled into the kiss just as Arthit pushed him back, his eyes wide. Kong just smiled as Arthit processed the kiss that he just initiated. 

“That’s my answer.” Arthit smiled a bit at Kongpob, and Kongpob felt his heartbeat out of his chest at that smile alone. Arthit, not getting embarrassed, lifted his arm as if he was saying bye and turned to leave. But Kongpob stopped him. 

“Hold on, P’Arthit.” Kong looked at him, a glint in his eyes. “I didn’t hear your answer loud enough. Can I have it one more time?” 

“Hell no!” Arthit then turned and actually walked away. Kongpob followed him. Playfully he tried to grab and hold Arthit’s arm or hand, but he was always pushed back but Kong knew that it was Arthit’s embarrassment that was showing now, and it was one of the favorites emotions Arthit showed around Kongpob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my boys,   
> I love this show with my entire being 
> 
> This is the last one for now! I will try to get Day 9 and 10 posted soon! I must sleep now.


	9. Day 9 Prince/ss and his or her Knight ChengNing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was pure self-indulgent and now I have a new AU to consider. This fic wrote itself. 
> 
> Just some fluffy knight in training Wen Ning and young Prince Jiang Cheng and a mischievous Wei Ying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out https://www.instagram.com/xochitl_sketches/ on Instagram for the full prompts and their super cute art, if you haven't already! 
> 
> Please enjoy this self-indulgent fic of rare pair that really does not get enough attention.

The one good thing that Wen Ning was good at, was archery. Which was one of the lessons to be learned for becoming a knight. As for anything else, he was not good at. Sword fighting was the worst. Wen Ning looked at his opponent. Su She hadn’t been a knight in training as long as Wen Ning had, but he was definitely better at sword fighting than the other was. Su She took a swing at Wen Ning tried to block but the other’s sword still managed to knock his sword out of his hand and fell to the ground due to the impact. Su She laughed. 

“Ha! You still can’t even properly hold a sword! How are you even still here?” Su She turned back to his ugly friends and Wen Ning sighed. Su She was right, why was he here? 

“Hey, you all right?” Wen Ning looked up to see Wei Ying, a good friend of his. Wen Ning nodded as he reached his hand out. 

“Su She is just a bully, you shouldn’t let him get you down. Everyone is good at something. I bet you could beat him at archery!” Not many knew that Wen Ning was even good at archery because every time during practice he would get up to show his skills and he would immediately falter and miss his target. But when he was alone, he could shoot up to bullseyes or close to it. WeI Ying had stumbled across him while he was practicing alone. He had complimented the other and even gave him some tips. Wei Ying smiled as he helped the other up. 

“How about I give you some more tips, but on sword fighting this time?” Wei Ying asked and picked up Wen Ning’s sword. 

“If you want to stay here as a knight, then you are gonna need some practice.” Wen Ning nodded, grateful for the other’s help. Wei Ying grinned. 

“Great! How about tomorrow? I have nothing to do then, and I think the trainees have a free day tomorrow right?” Wen Ning nodded and Wei Ying handed the sword back to Wen Ning. 

“Alright, just meet me back in the same area where you practice archery. There is enough space to swing a sword.” Wen Ning nodded again. 

“Th...Thank you!” Wei Ying just waved his hand. 

“No worries.” 

“Wei Wuxian! Where the hell are you?” Wen Ning’s heart sped up at the sound of the voice that called Wei Ying’s name. The other just grinned and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was prince, Jiang Wanyin.

“Over here, Jiang Cheng! Be right there!” Wei Ying turned back to Wen Ning again. 

“See you tomorrow, Wen Ning!” Wen Ning just nodded again as Wei Ying ran over to his brother or more adopted brother. Wei Ying had lost his parents at a young age. Wei Ying’s father had served the king for years so, after the passing of both parents, King Jiang had taken the young Wei Ying, despite the Queen’s anger towards the idea. Wei Ying was technically a servant but as he grew up with the prince, he was more a brother to the prince and the princess, Jiang Yanli. Wen Ning admired the prince, for even a young age, he had accomplished a lot. He knew the other would make a great king one day. Wei Ying waved at Wen Ning again, which caused Jiang Cheng to look his way. When the other’s eyes met his, Wen Ning bowed quickly. Jiang Cheng just nodded and then turned back to Wei Ying. 

“Let’s go. Sister is waiting for us to have tea.” Wei Ying nodded. 

“Let’s!” Wen Ning watched them leave before he started to head home. Wen Ning didn’t live far, as his sister was the royal doctor, which was why he was training to be a knight. He walked into the small house that the royal family had given them. His sister was in the kitchen brewing one of her concoctions. 

“A-Ning, you are home. How was training today?” Wen Ning knew his sister would know eventually. 

“Ah..it ended badly. Wei Ying offered to help me.” Wen Qing just sighed. 

“I know it is hard for A-Ning, but you will get the hang of it. Now go clean up and then come and help me with this.” Wen Ning nodded and headed to take a bath. 

The next day, Wen Ning had arrived at the secluded area where he mostly practiced. He had brought both his sword and his archery kit. He decided to warm up with some archery first. As he notched an arrow into his bow and aimed it, there was a voice interrupted him. 

“Your elbow is a little crooked, raise it up a bit.” Wen Ning knew that voice and it wasn’t Wei Ying’s. Now shy in front of the newcomer, he did his best to aim as the other said but when he let the arrow go it landed just outside the circles. 

“Wei Wuxian said you were good at archery, though I did sneak up on you. Sorry about that.” Wen Ning turned to see Jiang Wanyin leaning on a tree, his sword on his hip. 

“Ah! Your Highness!” Wen Ning bowed and Jiang Wanyin scoffed. 

“Forget about that right now. You need help with your sword work right?” Wen Ning glanced at him and then at his sword that was propped up against another tree. 

“Um...yes. But where is..Wei Ying?” Jiang Wanyin sighed. 

“The idiot got himself in trouble again. We have guests visiting, and he wouldn’t behave so Mother is punishing him.” Wen Ning had heard about the guests, but never saw them. Apparently, they were from another kingdom, Gusu. Jiang Wanyin then looked at him. 

“He mentioned to me that he had promised to help you with your sword work, and asked me to help you instead.” Wen Ning couldn’t believe his ears. The prince of the Lotus Kingdom was here to help him, a lowly knight in training with his swordplay. 

“Umm..you really don’t need to, Your Highness. You probably have better things to do than help me.” He said. Jiang Wanyin shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, I was let go early from my studies so Mother could punish Wei Wuxian. Also, stop calling me Your Highness. Jiang Cheng is fine.” Wen Ning’s ears grew warm. 

“Ah okay, um Jiang Cheng.” Jiang Cheng walked over to where Wen Ning’s sword rested and picked it up. 

“What is your name by the way? Wei Ying forgot to tell me.” 

“Ah...Wen Qionglin.” He bowed again. Jiang Cheng shook his head. 

“Stop bowing already! We are the same age, no need to. And I mean your birth name.” Wen Ning just nodded. 

“Ah, it is Wen Ning.” Jiang Cheng nodded and then handed Wen Ning his sword. 

“Alright Wen Ning, let’s begin.” Wen Ning took his sword and nodded. 

“Ah..alright!” 

“You're holding it wrong.” Jiang Cheng said as he was inspecting Wen Ning’s form. He then stood behind Wen Ning, wrapping his arms around the other, moving his hands in the correct position on the hilt. 

“Also, your grip is too tight. Loosen it a bit.” Wen Ning nodded, cheeks red. 

“Ah...like this?” Jiang Cheng nodded and pulled back a bit but kept his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“Yes. Now bring back your shoulders like this. There, that is a proper sword holding technique. Now we are going to learn the proper way to swing it. I will show you.” He pulled back and drew his own sword. Standing in front of Wen Ning, he held his sword the same way that the other was holding his. It was then that Wen Ning noticed that there was a little tint of pink to the prince’s cheeks as well. Wen Ning smiled a bit but then made sure to pay attention to the swinging of the other’s sword. 

From behind a tree, Wei Ying watched as his brother and the knight in training practiced, not missing the pink in each other's cheeks. Just like he thought. Jiang Cheng did have a thing for Wen Ning, as he had noticed one day the other one staring at Wen Ning while he struggled with his swordplay. So Wei Ying purposely teased the young prince of Gusu, knowing the queen would punish him. He turned away from the others, proud of himself when he saw the young prince Lan was sitting in the Jiang family royal garden, reading a book. Despite teasing Lan Wangji as an excuse to get Jiang Cheng to train Wen Ning instead, he decided that he indeed likes teasing Lan Wangji. Wei Ying went up to the second prince. 

“Lan Zhan! We meet again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this fic had me squealing and it is my own fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it. Also, I had to throw in some Wangxian to make up for the last Mo Dao one-shot I wrote T-T
> 
> On that note, Day 10 prompt is giving me some hard times, so hopefully, I will have it out soon haha
> 
> I sleep now because my cat is laying on my arm and it is hard to type lol


	10. Putting this on hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am putting it on the back burner, to simmer for now. Will explain more below. 
> 
> Please still check out the other Shipuary works on Insta!! They are all so good!

Okay so, I am just dropping this here for now.  
I still have like four prompts to use, five if you include the one I skipped. 

I can just not come up with anything for the rest of the prompts...

Now I am putting this on hold because who knows, maybe a week from now I may be like....hey this random idea of mine will work for Day 12. 

So yeah, for now, Shipuary has come to an end for me but this does not mean I will not pick it up again. 

I hope everyone enjoyed what I managed to write and I had a lot of fun with prompts. 

Below are the last 5 prompts that I was unable to figure out anything of...if you have suggestions, please share!! 

Day 10: Renaissance Painting  
Day 11: Fave scene from fic  
Day 12: Movie  
Day 13: Musical  
Day 14: Prom

Thank you so much for reading, and please do be on the lookout for what I have next in store which...

Is gonna be Valentine's Day fic for a community I am apart of. I hope you will enjoy it as well. 

I do have other projects in-store as well bringing some of my old works here from Wattpad. X3

Thanks again! And if it is already the 14th where you are, Happy Valentine's Day and late Happy Lunar New Year!


End file.
